


The Best Parts of her day

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Week 10 of the 2013 Cabenson Fanfic Challenge - Prompt - Morning





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several days since Olivia Benson had been released from hospital after an altercation with a suspect had left her with a broken wrist, some bruised ribs and a concussion. Her ADA, Alex Cabot, had insisted upon Olivia staying with her. When Olivia balked at the suggestion Alex had asked if her preference was to be helped to get washed and dressed by one of the boys in the squad, when Olivia had paled at the prospect of Munch helping her do up her bra, Alex had her answer. They had become friends, and each wanted more, but they seemed clueless as to how to go about making this happen.

 

Their evenings were spent with Alex winding down after a stressful day, talking about cases over dinner, they both relished the easy intimacy this had created.

But Olivia’s favourite part of the day was the mornings, before Alex had to go into work, they had breakfast, Alex helped her get ready, and they chatted about their plans for the day. It gave Olivia a glimpse into what normal life could be like, that perhaps she could manage it. She was a novice at relationships but no stranger to purely carnal encounters. These mornings where she would start the coffee for a bleary eyed Alex before being tended to oh so gently by the previously unseen nurturing side of Alex. Alex’s tender ministrations were almost reverential in her desire to avoid hurting Olivia, Olivia felt particularly cherished after having Alex wash her hair. The feel of Alex’s hands on her skin as she dressed didn’t seem intrusive. The encounters were mostly silent, but surprisingly not awkward.  
They would eat breakfast and Olivia would see her off at the door. She hadn’t known that such simple moments could be some of the most meaningful.

 

Captain Cragen had told her in no uncertain terms that he would suspend her without pay if she showed up without her doctor’s release form, so she had spent the last few days ploughing through Alex’s DVD collection, checking out her book collection – Alex’s preference for hard covers making them easier to read one handed, and just generally snooping. She couldn’t help it, the detective in her was rarely dormant, and she truly enjoyed the chance to get to know the little things like which brand of cereal Alex preferred, the junk food stash she kept in the back of the cupboard for the truly awful days, and the fact that Alex had no brand loyalty whatsoever when it came to ice cream. Olivia had some lines, she didn’t snoop in Alex’s bedroom or office drawers, even her medicine cabinet seemed a little too personal, but she felt the kitchen and living room were fair game. It was this impulse that had her looking through Alex’s childhood photo albums on a Sunday morning after Alex had been called down to the station at an ungodly hour by Munch and Fin. They had planned to have a leisurely morning before venturing out for a walk in the park before lunch. There was a chance that this would still be possible, but Olivia knew that this rarely ever went to plan in their line of work.

Olivia sat transfixed, staring in wonder at page after page of adorable pictures of Alex as a baby, and then as a young child pouting at the camera in her school photo, going into her teens with some truly terrible hair and fashion choices, Olivia didn’t understand how anyone could wear parachute pants whilst sporting a perm and still look gorgeous, but Alex Cabot could. It made her heart ache even more with unspoken love for a woman she considered to be imperfectly perfect. At the back of one of the albums was a DVD where written in Alex’s perfect penmanship were the words ‘AC Home Movie Compilation.’  
It was too much for Olivia to resist, so she popped the DVD into the player and sat back to watch hours of compiled home movies, a recorded history of Alex’s firsts, her birthday parties, riding lessons, ballet and piano recitals, as a flower girl and later on footage of her debates and graduations.

Part way through the footage Alex had returned, unnoticed by a rapt Olivia. Alex was baffled that Olivia would choose this as her way to pass the time, concluding that she must be really bored, as she stepped closer to Olivia she heard her mumble, “So cute, how adorable, aww how sweet.”

Maybe, just maybe her goal of Olivia seeing her as more than just a hard-assed ADA was being realized.

“Hey Liv, what’re you doing?”

Jumping at the voice interrupting her viewing, Liv twisted round too quickly, groaning at the pain in her ribs.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry about the DVD, it’s just… I was looking at your photo albums, you were such a cute kid, Cabot.”

“I was a handful.”

“Spirited.”

“You’re kind, and possibly a bit biased. I was a brat. But I was loved, and my parents made sure I knew it. If I ever have kids I want to make sure they feel as loved as my parents made me feel.”

“I am sure they will.” They were looking into each other’s eyes, trying to see the words not being said, for the first time since Olivia’s arrival in Alex’s apartment there was a noticeable tension.

“You’d be a great mother too, Liv.”

“I would try, I think that I am so afraid of turning out like my mother that I would over spoil my child.”

“I wouldn’t let you.”

Olivia cocked her head to the side, unsure of the implications of Alex’s statement. “What?”

“I..I mean, I am sure your partner wouldn’t let you.”

“Oh.”

Alex had gained just enough courage from Olivia’s deflation at her clarification that she tried one more time, “But if I were the co-parent to your child, I wouldn’t let you either.”

“I don’t know Alex,” Olivia teased playfully, “I am not sure that you would be able to resist the big blue eyes of a mini you any more than I could.”

Emboldened, Alex slowly leaned forward to make contact with Liv’s lips, their first kiss was even sweeter than they had imagined.

Breaking apart to take a breath, Liv sighed against Alex’s lips, “Best morning ever.”


	2. Take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a second go at the Prompt, as neither turned out quite the way I envisaged, so not a second chapter, but a second attempt at the prompt.

There were two distinct types of mornings that Elliott got to experience at work, the ones he hated were the ones that started in the early hours with a call out and the devastation of someone’s life. The ones he loved started at the precinct, where he got to sit and watch Olivia, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. He would sit and watch as she got more and more nervous and fidgety, until the sound of heels reached their ears. Then the difference in her body language became more contrasted, Olivia would simultaneously perk up and get more reticent, he had never known her to be shy, but that was just one of the reactions Cabot provoked in his normally unflustered partner.

He adored watching his dear friend’s eyes light up the moment Alex Cabot was in her presence. It was a look that was so infrequent that he lived to see it, and didn’t much care what put it there. Even just mentioning Alex’s name caused a sparkle to appear in her eyes.

He watched them both, the cool, calm efficiency that was Alex’s trademark slipped just a little whenever she looked at Liv, allowing herself a few extra seconds to look at her and a small smile before she was back to business again. Olivia was the only one that Alex would look over from head to toe, and her gaze was frequently fixated on Liv’s hands as she gestured, emphasizing points as she spoke.

He wasn’t sure if anything was going to happen between them, but he did hope that one day they would be arriving together, he could only imagine the smile that would grace Liv’s face then.


End file.
